1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket connector, and more particularly to a zero insertion force (ZIF) socket connector preventing pin legs of the CPU from over movement.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,634 issued to Lin et al. on Apr. 29, 2003 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing and an electrical contact received in the insulative housing, connecting a pin leg of a CPU (central processing unit) onto a PCB (printed circuit board). The electrical contact has a base portion, a solder portion extending from the base portion, and a pair of spaced arms. Each arm has a body section extending from the base portion and a finger including a lead-in section extending from the body section and a contact section extending from the lead-in section. The lead-in sections of the fingers are coined to define planar lead-in surfaces for guiding the pin leg of the CPU into the contact sections with zero insertion force (ZIF). However, the contact sections define an opening slot to the air and there are no stopping feature formed on the insulative housing for the pin leg, which causes the pin leg of the CPU easily over movement beyond the contact section. The electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB is destroyed.
Hence, a socket connector preventing pin legs of the CPU from over movement is desired.